


Collection Of Random Stories And Prompts

by Private95



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Family, Fey AU, Fluff, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Married Couple, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partial Nudity, Rating May Change, Windrunner Sisters, happy things, some sad things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: Random prompts found on Tumblr or little stories that are probably too short to be posted by themselves are gonna be stored in this trash bin.
Relationships: Alexstrasza/Alleria Windrunner, Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 69
Kudos: 379





	1. Random Dialogue Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a collection of stories written for "Dialogue prompts list" found on Tumblr.

  * ****“I have to leave.”****

Alleria gathered her things. Her heart heavy, but she knew she couldn’t stay in Wyrmrest forever. Duty called and she was needed on the front lines. 

She smiled, stopping what she was doing when she felt arms circle her middle and a warm body press against her back. The elf heard a barely audible purring, and the body pressed closer.

“I wish you could stay.” Alexstrasza said, her chin resting on Alleria’s shoulder.

“I know. But I have to leave.” Alleria sighed, turning and cradling the dragon’s face. “I’m being summoned, my Queen. I cannot _ not _answer.”

“Let me dream and be a little selfish for once, my love.”

“I’ll return to you as soon as I possibly can.” Alleria said, leaning her forehead against Alexstrasza's. 

“Just return to me with your bow on your back and not on your chest.”

  * ****“Go to bed.”****

Jaina's eyes barely stayed open as she continued to try and make sense of the ancient runes before her. She was close to the breakthrough. Just a bit more and she would-

“I knew you’d still be here.” The familiar echo of the Banshee’s voice tore Jaina’s half-conscious mind from the blasted scroll. A moan tore out of her throat next as deft hands started massaging her shoulders. “Go to bed, Jaina. It’s _ late.” _

Jaina just moaned in response, leaning further into the touch. “I’m almost finished.”

“You said the same thing when I brought you dinner.” Sylvanas hummed, moving to rub at the human’s neck. “And that was _ hours _ ago. Go to bed.”

Jaina huffed and leaned her head back, looking at Sylvanas. The look she was given said that the Warchief wasn’t in the mood for compromises. So, with a heavy sigh and the most petulant and — she hoped — cutest pout, Jaina said:

“Carry me to bed?”

Jaina mustered all her willpower to not laugh at the indignant look Sylvanas gave her. 

She half expected her to huff, tell her how she’s still, in some cases, feared and well respected Warchief of the Horde, The Banshee Queen, Dark Lady of the Forsaken and it was below her to carry someone — even her own _ wife — _through the Keep where people could see. 

Instead, Sylvanas sighed, pushed the chair — with Jaina still in it — away from the desk before leaning down and scooping the mage into her arms with ease.

Jaina couldn’t help the delighted noise at being held in the strong arms of her wife as she was carried off into their quarters.

“Not a word about this.” 

Jaina smiled, kissing the underside of Sylvanas’ jaw.

“Of course, dear.”

  * ****“I need advice.”****

“Lady Sun?” Alleria looked over her shoulder from where she was brushing her horse. 

“Ah, Lady Moon.” She smiled, patting her stallion and tossing the brush onto the bench. She walked over to Sylvanas, who stood at the entrance of their home’s stable. “You wanted something?”

“I… need advice.” Sylvanas mumbled, scratching the back of her neck.

Alleria cocked her head to the side, surprised by her sister’s… unsure demeanor. 

“What did you do?” Belore, she hopped she didn’t screw up too bad. Because one, why wasn’t she invited and two, mother was going to probably kill her.

“Nothing!” Sylvanas exclaimed, her ears pinned back and her cheeks red. “It’s… um… well… Women related advice…”

Both Alleria's eyebrows and ears shot up in surprise and a wide smile spread on her lips. She pulled Sylvanas into her side, arm around her shoulders.

“My-my, Sylvanas! Have someone picked your interest?”

“Well… I mean… Yes. I just… She’s a good friend and I…” Sylvanas looked up at Alleria, her ears pinned back and her look unsure. “How can I tell that she’s interested in me? As in more than a friend?”

Alleria smiled, pulling Sylvanas closer. “Have you tried asking her?”

Sylvanas huffed. “Well, if it was that easy-”

“It _ is _that easy, Lady Moon.” Alleria put both hands on Sylvanas’ shoulders, turning to face her. “Take this from someone who could have made everything easy earlier on, instead of driving myself crazy with guesses.”

“But what if she rejects me?”

Alleria cupped Sylvanas’ face, smiling at her sister. “I know that it will hurt if that’s the case; but at the very least, you will rest easier, knowing the answer. And who knows. It might be the answer you’re hoping for.”

Sylvanas nodded, pulling Alleria in a hug. “Thank you, Lady Sun.”

“You’re always welcomed.”

Five days later, Alleria was gathering her things, ready to return to Wyrmrest when Sylvanas burst into her room, smiling widely, the tips of her ears twitching in glee. 

“Let me guess, you had nothing to worry about.” 

Alleria laughed, catching Sylvanas in her arms, as her sister jumped at her, hugging her tightly.

“I shouldn’t have doubt you. You _ did _ manage to somehow marry the Life-Binder herself.”

“Alright, you little shit,” Sylvanas laugh as she was dropped onto the pile of pillows and blankets in the corner. “Sisterly bonding is over. Go into the corner of shame.”

  * ****“It’ll be fun.”****

“It’ll be fun, she said. Nothing bad will come out of it, she said.”

“Can you not?”

“Why did I listen to you?”

“Because you’re my sister and you love me?”

“Belore, am I stupid then.”

The door opened and both Sylvanas and Vereesa jumped, heads whipping to see who it was. Their ears pinned back in unison and they shrunk in on themselves.

“Minn’da is not pleased.” Alleria said, leaning against the doorframe of Sylvanas’ room, arms crossed over her chest, not looking amused. Both her younger sisters looked down, not daring to meet her eyes. Alleria just stared at them for a moment before a smile broke her stoic expression. “It _ was _ funny, though.”

Sylvanas and Vereesa immediately perked up, the youngest of the Windrunners breaking in the fit of giggles and Sylvanas grinned widely.

“You should have _ seen _ Kael’thas’ face!”

“I _ really _wish I did.”

  * ****“I don’t want to talk to you.”****

“I don’t want to talk to you.”

Was all Jaina told her, before slamming the door into Sylvanas’ face.

The Warchief stared at it in confusion for a second, before trying and entering the room, to figure out what she did that time. Only to find the door locked. And when she tried to use her banshee form to enter through the cracks, she found a ward blocking her off.

So, with a huff, she turned and walked away, deciding that her wife needed to cool off before _ actually _telling her what she did wrong and not behaving like a child.

Did she forget something? She honest to Belore couldn’t remember. 

So, resigning to her fate, she went into her study to brood and deal with some documents while she was there.

Which is where Lor’themar found her a couple of hours later.

“Warchief?”

“Regent Lord.”

“What are you doing here?” He walked closer to the desk, peering at the amount of papers there.

“What does it look like I’m doing?”

He frowned, confused. “Is Lady Proudmoore preparing something for you?”

Sylvanas looked up at him, one brow arched. “What?”

“A special evening of sorts?”

“Why would she?”

Lor’themar’s ears shot up and his eye went wide as he stared at Sylvanas with unabashed shock.

“Warchief- _ Sylvanas, _ do you remember what day is it today?”

“I’m aware what date today is, Lor’themar, yes.”

“Are you?”

There was a moment of silence as Sylvanas still stared at him with a blank expression.

“Anar’alah Belore, no _ wonder _ you’re sitting here working on documents.” He groaned, palm rubbing his face tiredly. “Did you forget that today is the day you and Lady Proudmoore got married? _ Exactly _ a year ago?”

Sylvanas quill fell from her fingers as she stared at the piece of parchment before her, her mind whirling wildly, putting everything that happened earlier that day together.

“With all due respect, Warchief, but you’re an absolute _ idiot.” _

  * ****“You need help.”****

“You need help, Lady Windrunner.”

Alleria turned, looking at Afrasastrasz as she leaned heavily on her spear, one hand going around her middle. The throbbing of her broken ribs and the cuts and an arrowhead in her thigh were maddening, yet she managed to smile at him.

“I’m alright, Afrasastrasz. I’ll find a healer on my own.”

He smiled at her warmly in return, taking a step closer. “There’s no shame in asking for help, Lady Alleria.”

The ranger looked at him for a moment before sighing heavily and nodding, lifting her arm so she could lean onto him. “Fine.” The man smiled, walking over and pulling Alleria's arm over his shoulders, his other hand settling on her hip for more support. “Just don’t tell Alexstrasza I was difficult about it.”

“I would _ never.” _

  * ****“I’m on my way.”****

Sylvanas hissed as Liadrin applied the last of the stitches before bandaging her midriff. “There. Don’t overdo it and you’ll be alright.”

With a nod, the ranger left the healers’ tent, stumbling to the nearest empty fire and sitting heavily on the log. 

The battle was won and they were finally going to return home. Those were difficult seven months, but for now, Sylvanas was happy to still be alive and breathing, even if her whole body ached beyond words. 

With a smile, she tugged on a simple leather string around her neck, revealing a simple wooden necklace with runes carved into it. She was sure saved her life a few times on the battlefield. Jaina did say that those were protection runes.

She brought the necklace closer, pressing her lips against the warm wood. “I’m on my way, Dalah'surfal. I’m coming home.”

  * ****“You seem upset.”****

“You seem upset, mother.” Alexstrasza looked up from the book she was staring at for the past hour or so. A warm smile spread on her lips and she patted a spot next to her, inviting her child to sit.

“’Upset’ isn’t exactly the word I would use.” She said, brushing her fingers through the silky blonde hair of her son. “Today is a day of your mother and I’s anniversary.” Alexstrasza cupped his cheek, eyes skipping of her son’s face. “You look so much like her, Aratostrasz.”

He smiled, leaning into his mother’s touch. 

It’d been twenty years and Alleria still haven’t returned from Argus. Alexstrasza was ready to accept the worst, even if her heart would ache for the rest of her days. She tried to console the pain with the fact that Alleria gifted her such a beautiful son. A hope for all dragonflights’ future.

Alleria wanted to name their child Arator if it was going to be a boy. Aratostrasz for his dragon name. And Titans, he was growing into such a fine man. Kind and smart and brave, just like his mother. 

Tears pricked at Alexstrasza's eyes. She just wished Alleria had a chance of meeting him, of getting to hold him in her arms.

Both jumped as the door to the library was slammed opened and a panting Xerestrasza stood in the doorway. Alexstrasza frowned, getting up from her seat along with Arator. 

“My child, what-”

“They are back.”

“Who?”

“The expedition.” Alexstrasza's heart skipped a whole beat and she felt her hands shaking, her knees going weak. “They’ve _ won, _ mother. They are _ back. _ And Alleria is among them. _ Alive.” _

  * ****“I’m trying my best.”****

Vereesa huffed as she stared at the target and the arrow… that was stuck in a tree behind it.

“I’m trying my best.” She mumbled, eyes lowered to the ground.

Sylvanas smiled, ruffling her hair. “I know, Little Moon, and you’re doing _ a lot _ better than most Rangers in the Academy.”

“I just want to be as good as you and Lady Sun.”

“You can.” Sylvanas said, pulling Vereesa into her side. “With hard work and dedication, you can be an amazing archer.”

“As good as you?”

“Better than me.”

“Even better than Lady Sun?”

“No one can be better than her. All her skills are witchcraft and she’d sold her soul to demons to be that good.” 

“Hey! I heard that!”

Vereesa couldn’t help but giggle at her sisters’ antics.

  * ****“This doesn’t feel safe.”****

“This doesn’t feel safe.” Jaina said, her voice trembling slightly as she held onto the saddle for dear life. The dragonhawk under her moved and she squeaked, fumbling until she felt a strong arm going around her waist and a solid body press against her back.

“Don’t worry, Dalah'surfal,” Sylvanas said, her breath ghosting over Jaina's ear, making the human shudder, this time, with delight. “I’m not going to let you fall.” Jaina nodded, watching as Sylvanas deftly tugged on the reigns, turning the enormous beast. “Are you ready?”

“No.”

“Good.”

Jaina's scream, as they soared into the sky, quickly turned into laughter full of excitement as she watched the ground beneath them disappear as they swept through clouds.

  * ****“I have good news.”****

Alleria sat at the sofa in her and Alexstrasza's quarters, sorting through all the mail and reports she’d received that morning. 

The fire blazed in the hearth and her stomach was full with dinner. 

Her ear twitched when she heard the door open and close. She smiled at her wife’s footsteps approaching her and a moment later she felt warm hands on her shoulders and a kiss pressed to the top of her head.

“I have good news, beloved.” Alexstrasza whispered before walking around and settling next to Alleria on the sofa.

“Do you now?” Alleria smiled, not taking her eyes from the parchment. She wanted to finish everything so she could spend the rest of the evening with Alexstrasza without worrying about anything.

The Life-Binder didn’t say anything, only taking Alleria's hand and guiding it to her stomach, pressing her warm calloused palm against the smooth skin.

Alleria froze, her eyes first looking at her own hand then at her wife’s face. Alexstrasza was smiling, her eyes misted with tears. 

“Are y… You… Really?”

“Yes, beloved. Really. I’m with child.”

  * ****“Listen to me.”****

Sylvanas panted heavily, pressing her back against the wall of the trench, her hands were shaking as she gripped her bow and an arrow, her eyes wide and unblinking, staring into the space. There were yells and roars and clash of metal on metal.

Gods help them. There was so much _ death, _ so much _ blood. _

And what was _ she _ doing among all of _ that?! _ A ranger fresh out of the Academy, green as one can get. She might have been a promising archer, but being out there, _ actually _killing people? Her mind couldn’t grasp it.

“…Sylvanas!” She jumped, looking up and meeting eyes with Alleria. Sylvanas’ eyes darted over her sister’s face, covered in blood, cuts and bruises. “Hey-hey-hey. Listen to me. Listen to me! Focus on my voice!”

She nodded her head shakily, every fiber of her body focusing on her sister.

“I need you to listen to me and do as I ask, okay?”

Sylvanas nodded dumbly, staring at her sister, at her familiar features, afraid to look anywhere else and see all the blood again.

“Go back and find Liadrin! Tell her to send more shields out front! Can you do that for me?”

“Y-yes… yes.”

“Good. Go! I’ll cover you!”

Alleria watched Sylvanas dart back, where she knew her sister would be safer. 

Gripping her bow with ferocity, she turned and started shooting. The council would hear it all from her for sending someone who had no previous experience into the outright _ slaughter. _ And all because their mother just gave birth to their little sister and wasn’t there to interject. To tell them that it’s not how they prepare their soldiers. Not like _ that. _

Alleria shot another arrow, landing right into the middle of a troll’s forehead, imagining one of those pompous Counselors.

  * ****“We can do this.”****

“We believe in both of you!” Lireesa called as she closed the door.

Alleria and Sylvanas stared at each other, horrified.

Alleria looked down at little Vereesa in her arms, gulping heavily. How were they going to do it? Look after their little sister? It was going to be a disaster.

“Lady Sun?” Sylvanas mumbled, looking at her for some sort of guidance.

They both looked back down at Vereesa, who in turn, looked up at them giggling and reaching up for them.

Alleria chuckled, letting the toddler grab her finger.

“Worry not, Moon. We can do this. I’m sure.”

  * ****“Something’s been bothering me.”****

“Can I talk to you?”

Sylvanas rolled onto her stomach on Jaina's tiny twin bed, looking at the human with a warm smile. 

“Of course.” The smile on her face disappeared when she saw the look on Jaina’s face. “Dalah'surfal?”

Jaina took in a deep breath, not daring to look at Sylvanas, staring intently at the scrolls and books laying at her desk. “Something… has been bothering me.”

Sylvanas almost tripped over herself, in her haste to get from the bed and over to her lover, kneeling next to Jaina, reaching up and cupping the human’s cheek. “What is it, my heart?”

Jaina sat silently for a moment, not knowing how to word it all properly.

_ “Why _are you with me?” Sylvanas’ ears shot up in surprise.

“What?”

“You heard me.” Jaina said, finally turning and looking at the elf. “Alleria stepped down and now you’re the next in line to become Ranger General and I’m the third child in my family!” Jaina stood up, turning away and trying to hide the burning on tears. “The most prominent thing that I’m going to achieve is becoming an Archmage!” She turned back to Sylvanas, with tears streaming down her cheeks. “What good am I going to be for you?!”

“Jaina! Who planted these thoughts in your mind?!” The elf stood, taking a cautious step closer to Jaina, afraid to scare her off.

“It’s not important! Sylvanas-”

“You know what I haven’t been telling you?” She finally snapped, looking at Jaina right in the eyes. “How my mother and father keep pestering me when I’m going to propose to you!” Jaina just stared at her, mouth hanging open. “Vereesa and Alleria constantly ask when you’re going to visit and they already fight over who’s gonna stand by you at our ceremony!”

“What-”

“Father can’t wait to have you to live with me if only he can constantly ask for your thoughts on one magical matter or the other! And mother already has a selection of names for our supposed future children, for Belore’s sake!”

Jaina just stared at her. “Wha- Why have you never told me that before?”

“And put a burden on you? The expectation of you marrying me?” Sylvanas looked at her. “Jaina, I can care less for your titles. You can abandon everything and become a simple fisherman for all I care! But this feeling of belonging I have when I’m with you? How I _ yearn _ to be in your presence? _ Nothing _will change that.”

Jaina's shoulders shook and she failed to muffle the sob as Sylvanas pulled her into her arms and pressed kisses to the top of the human’s head. “Still, Dalah'surfal, who planted those thoughts in your mind?” 

“It’s not important.”

“Jaina.”

There was a moment of silence.

“Remember when Kirin Tor visited Silvermoon a few months ago?”

“Yes?”

“And how no one knows that my Thalassian is pretty good?”

“Yes.”

“So… Kael’thas might have been talking to some dignitaries and they were—”

“I’m going to commit treason tomorrow and will have no regrets about it.”

“Sylvanas!”

  * ****“You’re adorable.”****

Alleria grinned from ear to ear as she watched Sylvanas say goodbye to that human girl she was infatuated with for the past few months. 

She watched as the human pulled her sister down, placing a kiss on her cheek. She had to gather all of her willpower to not laugh out loud as she watched Sylvanas’ ears shot up and the tips of them twitched rapidly, taking on a darker hew.

She was pretty sure that Sylvanas tripped over her words with whatever she was saying, if the human giggling was anything to go by.

The next moment the girl was gone through the portal and Sylvanas was left to stand there with a dreamy expression on her face.

Alleria waltzed over to her sister, a shit-eating grin on her face the whole time.

“You’re _ adorable!” _

Alleria laughed as Sylvanas repeatedly slapped her, her sister’s face as red as their formal uniform.

  * ****“I changed my mind.”****

Sylvanas stood at the top of Icecrown Citadel, staring up at the torn-up sky, feeling like the weight had been lifted off of her chest for the first time in a long while.

She felt a shift of magic behind her, but didn’t turn. She knew that trace of arcane rather well.

“I changed my mind.” The voice was accompanied by the sound of boots walking through the snow.

“I can tell that.” Sylvanas turned and looked at Jaina, who stepped next to her, looking up at the sky as well.

“And you’ve actually done it.”

Sylvanas hummed, not taking her eyes away from Jaina. She was mighty curious about what the future was holding for them _ now. _

  * ****“Take your time.”****

Sylvanas stared at Jaina, holding her hands and not being able to take her eyes away. Those bright blue eyes, the dazzling smile… that gorgeous dress that made tears sting her eyes.

“Sylvanas?” She blinked, turning and looking at Lor’themar. “Your vows?”

“Right. Of course. I’m sorry. I’m just…” 

“Hey,” Jaina squeezed her hands, looking at Sylvanas with so much love and adoration that it left her dizzy. “Take your time, my heart. I’m in no hurry.”

Sylvanas hummed, nodding and taking a deep breath, not even trying to blink back the tears anymore.

“Jaina….”

  * ****“I can’t hear you.”****

Lireesa stared Alleria and Sylvanas down, as her daughters avoided her disapproving stare. Little Vereesa was snoozing peacefully against her shoulder.

“So?” Two pairs of ears pinned back and wilted. “What do you have to say for yourselves?”

Alleria and Sylvanas mumbled something under their noses, not daring to meet their mother’s eyes.

“I can’t hear you.”

“We’re sorry, minn’da.”

Lireesa took a deep breath, looking down at the two of them. With another sigh, a smile stretched her lips. She couldn’t stay mad at her girls. Especially when she was _ just _like them. 

That being said.

“No sweets for you two tonight.”

“Minn’da!”

  * ****“Don’t be scared.”****

Jaina stood, staring. Just… not knowing what to do. How to approach. Tears sting her eyes, her hands shaking.

“Are you scared, Lady Proudmoore?” Jaina thought she would be but she wasn’t. She just… she didn’t know how to react. The human took a few steps forward, towards the woman she thought dead and gone. Her shaking fingers reached up, touching cool, but familiar skin. The voice, echoey and cold, but so warm and close to her heart.

“Don’t be scared, Dalah'surfal.” Sylvanas whispered after a moment, her own voice trembling and ears low as she looked Jaina in the eyes. “I beg of you, of all the things in the world, don’t be afraid of _ me. _” She sank to her knees and pressed her face against Jaina’s stomach, who held her close, not daring to let go. Not again.

_ “Never, _ my heart.” Jaina whispered, tears hot against her cheeks. _ “Never.” _

  * ****“Your secret is safe with me.”****

Alleria wanted to scream. She rubbed her face, as her sister and her lover sat on the bed, not daring to look at her.

“Of all people out there,” Alleria groaned in Thalassian, “why did it have to be _ the only _daughter of Lord Admiral?!”

“It’s not like that!” Sylvanas protested, standing up, her ears set back defensively. “I care for her!”

“Does _ she _know that?!” Jaina just sat there, eyes jumping from one elf to another.

“Of course she does!”

“Lady Alleria, please!” She couldn’t be a bystander anymore. And she couldn’t bare the thought of being the reason they were fighting. “I’ve asked Sylvanas to keep this between just the two of us!” She stepped between the two, looking up at the older sister. “My father has been protective ever since what happened with Arthas! And I wish to continue seeing Sylvanas without the rest of the world following our every move!”

Alleria looked between the two. Noticed how Jaina reach behind herself, finding Sylvanas’ hand without even looking. 

“How serious are you about this?” She asked her sister in Thalassian again.

“Very serious.”

The way Sylvanas responded, the way she noticed her fingers intertwine with the human’s. Alleria sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Your secret is safe with me.”

She couldn’t help the smile when she saw how happy the two got, how Sylvanas pulled Jaina into her and held her close.

“But the moment Lord Admiral finds out and tries to kill you, I’ll run.”


	2. Past Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Allow me to introduce you to Lady Jaina Proudmoore, Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras.” Jaina nodded and smiled at the night elf man, offering a respectful bow that was returned. “She and I used to be lovers but not anymore, sadly.”
> 
> Jaina groaned, elbowing Sylvanas into her side as the elf laughed.
> 
> “When are you going to stop saying that to people?” Jaina huffed, turning back to the night elf. “I’m her wife."

Jaina looked around the room. 

Too many stuffy dignitaries, too few friendly faces.

She mulled about, not knowing where to stop. She was in no mood for any pretentiousness or falsely friendly smiles. 

She saw a flash of red and gold and immediately turned in that direction, gliding among people until she arrived at Alexstrasza's side.

“You look like you would rather be somewhere else.” The dragon said with a smile, looking down at her.

“Guilty as charged.” Jaina chuckled, joining the Queen in people watching. “I was adamant about not attending, but then again, rumors are the last thing I need right now.”

They stayed quiet for a moment, watching people, both smiling and nodding to the dignitaries who caught their eyes every now and then.

One of the servants passed by and Jaina was about to grab a glass, only to wrinkle her nose when she noticed that it was only champagne. Wouldn’t do anything for her. It was like drinking water and Tidemother knew she needed something  _ stronger _ at that moment.

She spotted a familiar ranger uniform when the crowd parted slightly, and after excusing herself, headed over there.

“Ah, ambassador Seaspear,” Sylvanas said as Jaina stepped next to her, “allow me to introduce you to Lady Jaina Proudmoore, Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras.” Jaina nodded and smiled at the night elf man, offering a respectful bow that was returned. “She and I used to be lovers but not anymore, sadly.”

Jaina groaned, elbowing Sylvanas into her side as the elf laughed.

_ “When  _ are you going to stop saying that to people?” Jaina huffed, turning back to the night elf. “I’m her  _ wife.  _ For whatever reason I have agreed to marry her.”

Ambassador Seaspear chuckled, looking between the two. “A pleasure meeting you, Lord Admiral. My wife enjoys this particular joke as well. Still tells it to this day. And we've been together for over five thousand years.”

Sylvanas huffed another laugh, stepping closer to Jaina, her hand instinctively finding a place on her wife's waist as she fell back into the conversation with the ambassador just as Jaina fell into her side, relaxing and listening, offering suggestion here and there.

She pinched Sylvanas’ side when the night elf excused himself, leaving the two.

“Why are you such a  _ child?” _

Sylvanas only laughed, pulling Jaina closer in. “You love me for it.” The elf purred, pressing a kiss to the top of the human’s head.

“I do.” Jaina hummed, leaning further into her wife. “For some Tides damned reason.”

They joined Alexstrasza and Alleria a moment later and the rest of that tedious gala wasn’t so bad. Even if Alleria and Sylvanas seemed to try and see who can come up with the most creative insults for some of the ridiculous robes people were wearing. 


	3. Meeting The Family

“Did ye notice ‘ow… Jaina ‘ad been smilin’ more, recently?” Katherine asked Daelin, as the two were strolling through the port.

“Aye.” He hummed nodding to some passing sailors. “Ye think ‘er and Arthas talked and made up?”

“Tides, I ‘onestly ‘ope not.” She huffed, not hiding her disdain. “After what the boy did, I ‘ope — for ‘is own sake — that ‘e won’t show ‘is mug anywhere near our daughter again.”

“Maybe she started seein’ someone new?” Daelin said, looking thoughtful for a moment.

“Perhaps.” Katherine replied. “Should we ask?”

“Nah. It might even be somethin’ different.” Daelin smiled, looking at his wife. “I’m sure Jaina will tell us if it’s anythin’ worth tellin’.”

The next morning Katherine was walking towards Jaina's room. It had been late morning and Jaina _never _slept in that late. She was worried. What had been going on with her? Was Daelin right and Jaina made up with Arthas and then the spoiled brat broke her daughter’s heart the second time? Tides help him is that was the case, Lordaeron was going to be left without an heir.

She stopped at her daughter’s door and listened closer. It was mostly quiet, but then she heard something that sounded like a giggle. Without thinking, Katherine quietly opened the door and stepped inside.

“Swet’eart, are y-” She stopped dead in her tracks, as two pairs of eyes stared right back at her. Katherine’s eyebrows shot up at what she saw.

Jaina stood by the door that led to the balcony, in her night gown along with a high elven woman Katherine had never seen before, dressed only in breeches and a loose white shirt. Both looked like they’d just woke up.

“M-ma, I- I can explain-” Jaina stammered, taking a step towards her, but Katherine’s eyes were trained on the elf.

She looked young, but as it was the case with the elves, their looks were deceiving. Her whole frame was tense and her ears pinned back. The glowing blue eyes tracked her every move and the girl looked like she was ready to bolt at the slight blow of the wind.

“I ‘ope so, Sweet’eart. But downstairs. Come down with yer… friend, and we will talk.”

She didn’t let Jaina say anything else as she left, coming downstairs and finding Daelin and their sons.

They all waited in the big sitting room when the grand double door creaked and Jaina walked in, followed by the elf. Katherine noted the fine leathers she was wearing, and from what she knew about elves, that girl was from a high-standing family.

“So!” Daelin said loudly. She should have known that her husband was up to something. He took the pistol from the table he stood next to (she _should _have known) and put it in its place on his belt. Oh, Tides, he was going to scare the poor thing completely judging by the hard gulp the elf took as her eyes followed the movement. “Imma hearin’ that me precious_ and only _daughter had a guest in ‘er room.” Katherine tried to grab his sleeve to stop him but Daelin stepped forward just in time for the fabric to slip from her fingers, eyes not leaving the elf. “What’s yer name, lass?”

“Sylvanas, sir.” To the elf’s credit, her eyes stayed firmly on Daelin's, though her posture was tensed she tried to seem as none-intimidating as possible.

Her husband was no small man by every sense of that word. Tall, stout and even nearing his fifties, one block of a man. But this elf seemed like she wasn’t just some lousy wealthy brat. Surprisingly _taller _than Daelin and wide-shouldered and looking like she was doing some hard labor, yet her leathers were _way _too nice for even an elven craftsman.

“Sylvanas.” Daelin let the name roll off his tongue for a moment. “So, _Sylvanas,_ what do ye want with me daughter?”

“Whatever she’d be willing to give me, Lord Admiral.”

“Papa-”

“Daelin-”

“Shush!”

Katherine rubbed the bridge of her nose. She noticed just in time that Derek and Tandred tried to step forward as well, their chests puffed and shoulders square.

“Ye two sit yer arses down.” She pointed a finger at the two of them, glaring for good measure when her sons deflated and stayed where they were by her side.

“Papa-”

“And if she decides yer relationship ain’t working out no more?” Daelin continued, staring Sylvanas down.

“Then, if she so wishes, she won’t see me ever again.” Sylvanas said, and Katherine noticed how Jaina took hold of her hand, squeezing it tightly.

Daelin kept starring at Sylvanas for another few moments before he smiled, turning to look at Jaina. “I like tis one. Looked me in the eye the ‘ole time! Lass ‘as some balls!”

Jaina breathed out, leaning against Sylvanas who seemed like she was ready to collapse.

Katherine pushed her laughing husband away from the two, glaring holes into him as she placed one hand Jaina's shoulder and the other on Sylvanas’ arm. “I’m sorry, ye two. I should ‘ave known.”

“It’s rather alright, Lady Proudmoore,” Sylvanas said with a smile and Katherine hummed to herself. Indeed, she liked this one. “Sooner or later this would have happened.”

“I didn’t catch the name of yer family, darlin’.” Katherine said, looking up at Sylvanas. She watched the elf’s ears press against her head as she tugged at her collar, gulping rather loudly. Glancing at Jaina, she noticed that her daughter was also avoiding eye-contact. “Darlin’ we don’t care if ye are of no noble bir-”

“Windrunner.”

Everyone in the room turned and stared at Sylvanas. Daelin's eyes went wide.

“Come again, lass?”

“My name. Sylvanas Windrunner.”

The tensed silence was broken by Katherine’s laughter. Jaina tried to hide her smile and giggles behind her hand as she watched color drain from her dad’s face.

“Good job, honey,” Katherine said, breathing heavily, still laughing and whipping tears from her eyes, “you ‘ave just threatened Ranger General’s daughter.”


	4. A Gifted Horse

Jaina strolled through the garden of the Windrunner Villa. Her parents were currently in the middle of negotiations with Ranger General and she wasn’t needed there, being the youngest child of the Proudmoore family. So, considering that she was given the permission to freely explore the estate, there she was, walking through the garden and enjoying the cool evening. She stopped immediately when she heard the familiar sound of horses.

She followed it, turning on another path through the garden and came upon what she guessed was the family stable.

Slowly, Jaina made her way inside. There were more stalls than actual mounts. Jaina gravitated, like a magnet to the stall with a beautiful chocolate horse. Lithe and clearly fast, the beast looked at her with deep brown eyes leaning his head over the stall’s gate. With a smile, she walked over, slowly and softly resting her hand on the horse’s snout, the beast leaning into her touch.

“Ith'lien.” Jaina jumped, pulling her hand away and turning to meet eyes with the Ranger General. Sylvanas was leaning on the opened door, smiling as she watched Jaina's face turn beet red.

“I- I’m sorry?”

“Ith'lien. His name.” The elf said, nodding her head towards the horse. Jaina watched Sylvanas walk over to her, reaching her own hand and rubbing the horse’s snout. “He was my faithful companion out in the fields.”

“Was?” Jaina asked, watching Sylvanas.

“He got injured. Right before the war was over.” She sighed, turning back to the human. “I take him on the rides now and then, but he cannot carry me in my full armor and for long distances now.”

Jaina nodded, looking at the elf when she realised something. “Wait, why are you here? The negotiations-”

“We’ve decided to take a break for the day.” Sylvanas smiled. “Besides, mother wished to discuss some things on behalf of the Council and I usually don’t get involved in that sort of business.”

Jaina couldn’t help but giggle when Ith'lien bumped her with his head, demanding more pats from her as she’d stopped paying him attention and was talking to his master. “So, have you found yourself a new one?”

“No.” Sylvanas shook her head, opening the stall and letting the steed out as she walked over to grab a light riding saddle. “I’m very peculiar when it comes to my mounts.” Jaina watched her strap the gear on. “I wish for a strong willed, calm and fearless steed, yet I want a companion. I don’t need a warhorse. I want a friend who will follow me into battle and will also enjoy quiet calm rides through the forest with me.”

Jaina smiled, walking around and watching Sylvanas work on the buckles. “If I didn’t know any better, I would have thought that you are describing a Charger.”

“A Charger?”

“Kul Tiran breed of horses.” Jaina explained. “Big, tough, but incredibly fast. My people call them the gentle giants. The horse only has one master who it will love unconditionally if treated well and will carry them through the battle till their last breath.”

Sylvanas smiled, stepping around and standing in front of Jaina again. “Sounds like my type of a horse. Maybe once the negotiations are over, I’ll travel to Boralus and acquire one for myself then.”

Little did the General know, but a plan was already brewing in Jaina's mind. Though the human’s train of thought was interrupted when Sylvanas stepped closer, making her breath catch in her throat and her cheeks become hot.

“Would you like to join me on a ride, my lady?”

Jaina looked at her for a moment, before smiling and nodding. “I would love to, Ranger General.”

“Please, my lady, I insist you call me by my name.” Sylvanas said, heading for another stall to get a horse ready for Jaina.

* * *

Sylvanas sat at the desk in her room, looking through the documents and reports when the door burst open and wide-eyed Vereesa rushed in.

“Get up and let’s go!”

“What’s going on, Little Moon?” She asked without even flinching. “Is there a fire?”

Vereesa suppressed the urge to roll her eyes to the heavens and instead rushed over and grabbed Sylvanas’ hand, pulling her.

“Kul Tiras sent you a gift!”

That got her attention. She followed her sister downstairs, intrigued by what this gift was.

The negotiations were going smoothly and at that moment Lord Admiral had returned back to Kul Tiras and the talks were set to continue in two months. She didn’t say it out loud, but she hoped that Lady Jaina would join her father again. Sylvanas would always smile as she remembered that day.

The ride was wonderful. Jaina was wonderful, funny, clever, beautiful— And she needed to stop thinking those things. Courting the only daughter of Lord Admiral? That just spelled getting her ears chopped off.

Sylvanas stepped outside noticing her parents and Alleria there as well.

“So, what is this all about?”

“See for yourself.” Alleria said with a smile, pointing ahead. Sylvanas looked up to the gates of their estate and froze.

A horse. Tall, muscular young stallion. As white as snow with golden mane and deep green eyes. the saddle he had on was simple, but with distinguishable Kul Tiran motives.

She slowly made her way forward, her eyes wide with awe as the horse turned his head towards her, looking at her carefully. Sylvanas reached forward, placing her hand on the beast’s snout.

“Kul Tiran?” She asked Lireesa, who nodded with a smile.

“Of course. And arrived with this.” She passed Sylvanas an envelope with a seal of Proudmoore’s anchor.

Without wasting a moment, the General opened the letter.

_ Ranger General, _

_ After our talk all those weeks ago, I hope it is not too bold of me to send you this present; as a sign of our future cooperation. _

_ His name is Swiftwind. He’s from the line of our family’s Chargers. He’s strong and well-tempered; and he’s yet to find himself a master. _

_ I do hope that the two of you will find a companion in each other. And he so does love long rides. _

_ Speaking of which, I do still remember the one you have taken me on all those weeks ago. The magic of the forest. The plushness of moss and grass. The softness of your lips. I do hope _ _ this _ _ is not too forward of me. But I do wish to, perhaps, invite you for another ride during the continuation of the negotiations. And maybe then, you will stop plaguing me in my dreams. _

_ But I forget myself. Bond with Swiftwind, show him that you will protect him, and he will protect you; and will become your best friend. _

_ Sincerely yours, _

_ Jaina Proudmoore. _

“You were looking for a new mount for quite a while.” Alleria said, as she walked over to the stallion, looking him over. “And he seems like the perfect fit.” But Sylvanas wasn’t listening, still smiling as she looked at the letter still in her hands. She didn’t even notice how Alleria walked over to her, reading the letter over her shoulder. “Are you going to propose to her on top of your new Charge?”

Sylvanas was disappointed that her hook missed Alleria's jaw.

* * *

“Jaina?”

She looked up from her book, smiling at Derek. “Aye?”

He walked over, an envelope in his hand. “Came in for ye.”

She took it, looking it over. Her eyes went wide when she saw the seal of Ranger General. She immediately tore into it.

_ Lady Jaina, _

_ This is, perhaps, the greatest gift I have ever received. _

_ He is magnificent and perhaps the kindest of souls I have ever met. The children of the Windrunner Village are a step away from claiming him for themselves and he seems to be content with that outcome. _

_ And I must admit, I do remember that evening fondly. The crystal glow of the lake, the sparkling of fireflies. The warmness of the breeze. The softness of your skin against my palm and your lips against my own. And I would be beyond myself with happiness to take you on a ride again. _

_ I would love for you to see the bond I will hopefully have with Swiftwind by then. _

_ I await the day when the negotiations continue with bated breath. _

_ Yours, _

_ Sylvanas Windrunner. _

Jaina couldn’t conceal the excited squeal that echoed through the library and probably the hallways as well. Which was why—

“Tidemother’s tits, Jaina!” Her mother’s voice carried into the library. “What’s gotten into ye?! Why ye screech like a bloody banshee?!”

She slapped a hand over her mouth, trying and failing to contain her giggling as she pressed the letter to her chest, over her wildly beating heart.

This month couldn’t go by any faster. 


	5. What's Right Before You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story based on this [post](https://mlekonya.tumblr.com/post/177885692033/oblivious).

Jaina walked down the streets of Silvermoon with the Ranger General of Quel’Thalas by her side. Sylvanas was talking to her about the smallest, most meaningless things; asking Jaina how her studies were going, how was her brother’s birthday, what she was planning to do for the Winter Veil and so forth.

And Jaina couldn’t help but muse how purely amazing Sylvanas was.

Smart, beautiful, funny, charming.

How people they were passing by just turned and looked at her like she was a piece of art.

And she was.

Jaina admired Sylvanas to no end. And was immensely honored to know her on the level where she dared to call her a friend.

Even if she wished they were something more.

* * *

Jaina daydreamed about Sylvanas a lot.

Imagining the scenarios of them together. The walks along the harbor during the sunset. The rides through the forest during the early morning. Evenings by the fireplace, snuggling up to Sylvanas with a book in her hands. Waking up in the elf’s arms every morning.

Jaina sighed as she flipped through the book before her, trying to concentrate on the words.

“Jaina!” She looked up, smiling brightly when she saw Sylvanas walking over to her with an equally bright smile. Though Jaina's smile fell a bit when she noticed a magnificent bouquet of flowers in the elf’s hands. It looked like Sylvanas found someone special.

“Sylvanas! What are you doing here?” Jaina asked, trying not to show that anything was wrong.

“I wanted to surprise you.” She said simply, offering the flowers to the human. “For you.”

Jaina blinked. “Me?”

“Of course you, silly mage. Who else?”

All the light returned to Jaina's smile as she took the bouquet, burying her face in the flowers, taking in the sweet smell. She watched Sylvanas pull a chair from another desk over to hers, sitting down and leaning closer to Jaina, talking softly to her as to not disturb anyone else in the library more than she already did.

Jaina scooted closer, giggling quietly as the two caught up on what happened in the last few weeks.

She listened to Sylvanas talk. Realizing with a tint of sadness that someone as amazing as her would ever be interested in someone as plain and boring as Jaina.

Oh, well, at the very least she had Sylvanas as a friend. And that was enough for her.

* * *

Jaina and Sylvanas walked along the harbor of Boralus, the sun was setting and the talks between Kul Tiras and Quel’Thalas on military cooperation were going amazing. Jaina smiled up at Sylvanas when the elf took her hand, intertwining their fingers. Sylvanas smiled back, that soft warm smile that seemed to be reserved only for her family and Jaina.

They walked in silence for some time, which allowed Jaina's thoughts to wonder again. She let herself slip into the daydream that Sylvanas wasn’t holding her hand because they were good friends, but because they were lovers; that the elf would pull her in a moment later and lean down to kiss her sweetly. How they would perhaps return to her Keep and Jaina would fall asleep with her head on Sylvanas’ chest as she played with her hair.

She resurfaced from her thoughts, nodding with a smile when Sylvanas offered for them to return back to the Keep as it was getting late.

Jaina sighed as they headed back, she was sad that there was no way for any of that to ever happen.

* * *

Jaina laid awake in her tiny twin bed in her room in the lodging tower of the Kirin Tor. Sylvanas laid snuggled up to her, face hidden in the human’s neck as she slept the night away, oblivious to Jaina's turmoil.

She just had to deal with the fact that her and Sylvanas would never become anything more than friends. And it wasn’t like she wasn’t enjoying the elf’s company. It was just that her emotions and thoughts were running rampant, not letting her enjoy the things she actually had.

Jaina sighed, smiling when she concentrated on the soft warm breathing against the skin of her neck, the feeling of safety she had with those strong arms around her.

Relaxing, she closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Sylvanas, soon drifting off into a restful sleep.

* * *

Jaina woke up the next morning to the sight of Sylvanas looking down at her with a soft smile, as she played with the human’s hair.

“Good morning.” The elf whispered, making Jaina smile as she stretched.

“Morning.”

They stayed like that for a while, Sylvanas just continued to run her fingers through Jaina's hair as Jaina played with the hem of Sylvanas’ shirt. The whole time the human just marveled at how other-worldly beautiful the woman before her (well, above her) was. Just… how could the gods let one of their own walk among the mortals?

And she could be anywhere or with anyone she wanted, yet she was here, with Jaina, having a sleepover after they’d talked well into the night.

“Will you be in Boralus in two weeks’ time?” Sylvanas asked, brushing a strand of hair that fell on Jaina's face.

“Of course I will. I’m supposed to. Even as the youngest child.”

The elf hummed, leaning down and pressing a lingering kiss on Jaina's forehead before getting up and starting to get dressed, leaving her to bundled back into the blankets and try to suppress the happy giggles that always seemed to bubble up inside her when Sylvanas would kiss her; be it on the cheek or the forehead.

All of it not helping Jaina trying to keep her wishful thinking at bay.

* * *

Jaina stood on the balcony of her room, looking out into the harbor as the celebration of the successful end of the talks was in full swing. Kul Tiras and Quel’Thalas were now allies and would stay like that even if one of them would have a falling out with the Alliance.

She didn’t jump when a hand laid on her shoulder, she learned to feel Sylvanas’ presence even if the elf was as silent as a ghost when she walked.

“Why aren’t you at the celebration?”

“I will join it soon. Just wanted some peace and quiet for a moment.”

Jaina turned to elf, giving her a reassuring smile.

Sylvanas smiled back, her hand coming up and cupping Jaina's cheek as she slowly leaned down. The human’s face flared up instantly as Sylvanas pressed their foreheads together. Jaina felt a shift in the air, that wasn’t any other time they stayed close together.

“I love you.”

With those words Jaina's whole world turned upside down. Her eyes wide as she stepped back, starring at Sylvanas in shock.

“What?”

“I- I love you?” The elf repeated, slightly unsure. “It… just felt like the right time. We have been together for a little over a year now and I-”

“What?!”

Now it was Sylvanas’ turn to stare at Jaina in shock. Her mind grinding to a halt. What did she mean ‘what’.

“Jaina,” she began carefully, “what did you think this whole relationship was?”

“Relationship? I thought you were my good friend!” The human began, her voice stuttering slightly, her Kul Tiran accent peaking through. Something that Sylvanas knew happened whenever Jaina was confused or was too passionate as she tried to explain herself. “Ye are this amazin’ bloody gorgeous woman who can ‘ave anyone ye want and ye decide to befriend someone like me! An’ ye spend time with me, takin’ me out to dinners and visitin’ me constantly and sometimes bringin’ me flowers an…” Jaina slowly trailed off at the end, staring into the distance as the realization dawned on her. Sylvanas’ laughter didn’t help in the slightest.

And suddenly everything made sense. All the times Sylvanas came to see her. The gifts, the kisses on the forehead and cheek. How Sylvanas’ family absolutely adored her and her family loved Sylvanas to no end…

Jaina refused to make a sound or move as strong arms pulled her back into the solid body and warm breath tickled the top of her head as Sylvanas kept on laughing.

“Belore, I know that you’re oblivious, but all this time, I had no idea to what extent!”

“Please stop.” Jaina whined, hiding her face in her hands.

“Oh, no. _ Never.” _ Sylvanas laughed, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “Your mother would find this absolutely _ hysterical.” _

“Wait.” Jaina whipped around, starring the elf in the eyes. “My mother knows?”

“Oh, my star,” Sylvanas cooed, cupping her face, thumbs brushing over the soft skin, “it looks like everyone but _ you _knew about this relationship.”

She continued to pout and puff her cheeks as Sylvanas kept on laughing. Tidemother’s tits, she basically missed a whole year of her own relationship! And with the person she’d dreamed about having a relationship with for the past year! With another groan, Jaina leaned forward, pressing her face into Sylvanas’ tunic.

It all just… made sense.

“I’ll never live this down, am I?”

“Most likely not.” Sylvanas said with a warm smile that Jaina had been seeing for a year, not realizing what exactly it meant until that exact moment; as she leaned down, kissing her softly.

And Jaina's world exploded in color along with the fireworks outside. Even if was going to be embarrassed for months on end when her family and friends learned just _ how _oblivious she was, Jaina wasn’t going to change this moment for anything in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to [katofthenorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katofthenorth/pseuds/katofthenorth) for proof-reading this one! You're the best!


	6. Mother To All Dragons

Anduin stood in the grand library of the Wyrmrest Temple, Alleria Windrunner stood next to him, chuckling at his confused and — frankly — shocked expression.

“This… was not what I was expecting…” The young King mumbled.

Alleria smiled, looking at the scene that made Anduin so confused.

She had a guess where the man’s shock was coming from. After all, the damage Deathwing caused to the rest of the Dragonflight was immeasurable.

Yet, here was Wrathion, bowing to Alexstrasza before being pulled up, gentle hands cupping his cheeks as golden eyes looked him over carefully.

“You have grown.” Alexstrasza says, voice soft and smile warm. “Taking care of yourself, I hope?”

“Alexstrasza, please.” Wrathion groans, refusing to look back at Alleria and Anduin, his dark skin not hiding the hot embarrassed blush.

“I have the right to worry!” The Dragon Queen argued. “You’re out there all alone!”

“I’m not a child! And I’m not alone.” Alleria held back a chuckle, practically seeing that Wrathion held back on stomping his foot.

“Bold words from a whelping.” Alexstrasza laughed — not unkindly — pinching his cheek. “Whatever the case is, I still worry. Are you eating well? Sleeping enough?”

Wrathion grumbled something under his breath yet not pulling away from Alexstrasza's touch.

Alleria's heart swelled with even more love towards that woman, when Alexstrasza pulled her supposed enemy into a tight hug. Wrathion didn’t return the gesture right away, tensed and unsure, still not knowing how to react to that kindness and warmth which were given to him so freely; not asking anything in return.

Then words in Draconic filled the air and soon the young black dragon was clutching at Alexstrasza's thick woven cape like a life-line.

Alleria recognized a few words, her own Draconic still rusty at best.

_Welcome._

_Always._

_Peace._

_Home._

_My child._

The elf understood enough, clasping a hand on Anduin’s shoulder, pulling him after her to the door of the library. “Come, your Majesty, let them talk in peace. They will find us later.”

The young King faltered for just a moment, taking one last look at the two dragons.

Wrathion was relaxed, head buried in Alexstrasza's shoulder, while the Dragon Queen had her eyes closed, hands rubbing Wrathion's back as the two talked quietly in Draconic.

Anduin smiled, closing the door softly behind him. His lover was going to be alright.

Wrathion was home and Alexstrasza wasn’t going to let anything happen to him.


	7. Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’d been third month of intense peace negotiations and Gods knew Jaina needed a mental break. 
> 
> So, there they were. Two hours later. Dressed down and lazing on the grass, playing a pandarian board game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this sweet piece](https://neutraldisaster.tumblr.com/post/616590142787960832/i-had-the-shitiest-monday-so-indulgent-drawing-it) by [neutraldisaster](https://neutraldisaster.tumblr.com/)

Jaina rested her elbow on her bended right knee, her chin propped in her palm. She stretched out her left leg, flexing her toes, feeling the blood flow after sitting cross-legged for quite a while. Her eyes skimmed over the wooden board, over the array of red and blue wooden checks on it. She then looked at her opponent.

Sylvanas was laying sprawled on her side, her head propped in her right hand as she stared the board down, as if waiting for it to whisper all the best moves for her to make. Her ear twitching in irritation as her frown deepen by the moment.

Both leaders were stripped down to their breeches and shirts, their heavy regal armor and weapons laying on the bench nearby. The grass under them was soft and warm. The sun was slowly dipping into the great sea and the breeze was pleasantly cool.

Jaina was aware that they were drawing looks, even if they occupied the furthest corner of one of Stormwind’s parks. But she, personally, couldn’t care less at that moment. It’d been third month of intense peace negotiations and Gods knew Jaina needed a mental break.

Which was why, after another long (agonizingly long) meeting, she’d plucked the Warchief of the Horde on her way out and dragged her to the park, telling her that for the next couple of hours they were not going to talk or think about anything but the board game and some meaningless things.

Tidemother knew, Jaina could see the string of Sylvanas’ patience thinning every time Genn would open his mouth.

So, there they were. Two hours later. Dressed down and lazing on the grass, playing a pandarian board game.

Speaking of which.

“Are you planning on making a move any time this millennia?” Jaina asked with a teasing undertone, meeting the annoyed red eyes straight on.

“I am _thinking, _Proudmoore.” The elf huffed, looking back at the board. “A great General never rushes with the decision.”

Jaina rolled her eyes to the high heavens, leaning back and plucking another grape from the bunch. Poor merchant was probably still coming down from the fact that Warchief of the Horde stopped by his stall to buy fruits. That was a wild story to tell. And probably not a lot of people would believe him.

She watched Sylvanas’ free hand finally move, hovering over the board for another long moment before she moved a red check. And the moment her hand retreated, Jaina reached out herself and moved her own piece, grinning from ear to ear.

“Match.”

With a groan, Sylvanas rolled onto her back, throwing and arm over eyes.

“That’s five wins in a row for me.” Jaina laughed at another grumble, scooping all the checks and starting to sort them. “You have always been a sore loser, dear.”

“Dalah’surfal, from the bottom of my un-beating heart, with all the love I have for you. Go fuck yourself.”

She threw her head back, laughing that full-bellied laugh she didn’t heard from herself in a long while. And soon her eyes were watering and her belly hurting.

Not caring who was watching, Jaina leaned over the board, placing her hand in the middle of Sylvanas’ chest. After finding the balance, she leaned down and kissed the elf.

“Sore loser.” She whispered again, when she pulled back.

With a huff, Sylvanas tugged her back down, kissing the human again. Her usually cool lips warm from lazing in the summer sun for a good while.

“And you, my love, are an asshole.”

Jaina decided to forgo the game, pushing the board and the checks aside as she laid down. Her head rested on Sylvanas’ stomach as she stretched out, closing her eyes and relaxing.

Tomorrow was going to be another long day of negotiations. Yet after that evening, she felt like she could sit through another few weeks of them. Even with Genn opening his mouth every opportunity he got.


	8. The Deal With The Fey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your first-born.” 
> 
> “My first-born?”
> 
> “A life for a life.” The fey stated. Simple and without any malice behind her words. “Your mother will continue to wither and will pass in the next few weeks. So, yes, a life for a life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this](https://private95.tumblr.com/post/617411281009393664/neverwhere-is-here-hayleyolivia) post.

Jaina made her way through the forest. Tripping and falling over the tree roots. Her clothes being pulled and torn by the branches and bushes. It was dark and chilly. The morning sun was still too low to get through the thicket.

But it didn’t matter.

None of that mattered.

Katherine had been ill for almost a month. And she didn’t show any signs of getting better. Jaina and her brothers did everything they could to help. Worked the fishery day and night, selling all the catch then to spend almost all the earnings on medicine and food.

Yet nothing helped.

Jaina heard tales. Legends, more like. Of a fey living deep in the forest. One who could grant a wish, if it deemed it worthy. And Jaina was ready to beg. She’d offer whatever the fey asked of her. She didn’t care. They’d already lost their father. Jaina would be damned if they lost their mother before it was time.

It felt like an eternity when she had finally stumbled on a stone circle. Ancient and covered in moss and carvings. She looked around the clearing she stumbled onto. Surrounded by trees that looked at old as the stones and the grass was green and juicy-looking.

Enthralled, Jaina slowly walked to the stone circle. Just as the sun began to peak through the thick wall of trees, giving the clearing even more of an ethereal feeling.

She stopped before the stones, feeling that if she stepped past them, there wouldn’t be a way back. She didn’t need to think too long about it. There was no price high enough for the life of her mother. With a deep breath and no hesitation, Jaina stepped into the circle.

Jaina swore there was some sort of resistance when she stepped past the stones. A quick look behind her. There wasn’t anything different. The sun was still rising and the birds and animals started to wake up. She turned back to the main stone and found herself starring right into a pair of shining blue eyes.

With a yelp of surprise, she stumbled a step back, falling onto her behind. Jaina opened her eyes when she heard a low amused chuckle and took the whole picture in.

The fey was… not what she was expecting. A woman of heavenly beauty. Her platinum blond hair, long and incredibly silky-looking, was flowing freely. Topped with a crown of wild flowers and herbs. Dressed in a green open shirt. Loose and only held together by the sash around her waist. And Gods knew Jaina was putting every ounce of her willpower to not stare at her chest. The least interesting thing were her light brown breeches.

“Interesting. It has been quite a while since a human came to seek me out.” Oh, Gods, even her voice was melodical and something out of a dream.

“I— I, umm—”

The fey chuckled again, lifting her legs up and sitting closed-legged in the air. “Come now, mortal. You came all this way. What is it that you wish to ask of me?”

That seemed to pull Jaina out of her stupor. She moved onto her knees, bowing her head.

“My mother is sick. She has been sick for a while. Me and my brothers are doing everything to help her. To help her heal. But nothing has helped so far.” Jaina took a deep shaky breath. Now was not the time to break down into tears. She came here to seek help. “I’m ready to pay whatever price you will ask of me.”

There was a long moment of silence and Jaina raised her head, looking back into the glowing blue eyes. The fey looked at her for, through her. It was a long unnerving moment when Jaina was prepared to be denied.

“Your first-born.” Jaina jumped slightly, not expecting the fey to speak.

“My first-born?”

“A life for a life.” The woman stated. Simple and without any malice behind her words. “Your mother will continue to wither and will pass in the next few weeks. So, yes, a life for a life.”

“Dare I ask what will happen to my first born?” Honestly, Jaina wasn’t sure she wanted to know.

The fey chuckled again, resting her elbow on her thigh and propping her chin in her palm. “I need an apprentice.”

Well, that… was a better answer than Jaina was expecting.

“Deal.”

The fey hummed, smiling. “Very well. Tomorrow morning, your mother will feel better. Within ten days, she will be completely healed. And after that, the memory of this time will fade and she will live a long healthy life.”

All the tension left Jaina's body. She bowed her head, on the verge of sobbing. “Thank you. Thank you _so much. _Our mother means a lot to me and my brothers.”

“Of course.” The fey said, her face being solemn for the first time. “Let us hope the price won’t be too high for you in the future.” Their eyes met again. “Well, now only time will tell.”

Jaina nodded, relaxing a bit more. “So, when do we start?”

The fey frowned, starring at Jaina with confusion. “I… what?”

“Well, you want my first born.” The human said, shrugging her shoulders, as if it was a logical continuation of events. “You might as well be the other parent.”

The fey raised her finger, her mouth opening and closing a few times. “Ah…”

Jaina raised her eyebrow, smirking. There was something about the fact that she managed to make such an ancient being speechless.

* * *

Jaina pulled the wool shall tighter around herself as she walked outside. It was a crisp autumn morning. The sea was calm and the sun was just rising over the horizon.

With a big yawn she moved to the bench where she spied her wife, who was in the middle of waving a new net.

“Why are you awake?” Sylvanas asked, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Jaina's temple.

“Your daughter is awake.” Jaina grumbled, taking the fey’s hand and pressing the palm against the spot of her rounded belly. Sylvanas hummed when she felt a kick.

“An early riser. Just like her mommy.”

“But why _this _early?” Jaina whined, leaning further into her wife.

Sylvanas laughed, abandoning the net and swinging one leg over the bench and pulling Jaina closer to her. Her hands rested on the rounded belly and her nose buried in golden hair.

It was, perhaps, the best deal she’d ever made in all of her centuries on earth.

Even if Katherine almost tore her ears off when she first learned about it.


	9. The Familiar Glow

Jaina had been trying to fall asleep for quite a while. She was comfortable, she was warm. The window or her room was open, blowing in the fresh night air. Everything was perfect for anyone to fall into a peaceful slumber. If not for one small detail.

A persistent dull blue glow. A glow that was directed at her face and would me interrupted every now and then. She knew the source of it. And it wasn't the first time she was subjected to it. But right at that moment she was absolutely exhausted and just wanted to sleep.

"Sylvanas, please, go to sleep." She mumbled tiredly, not even opening her eyes.

"How did you know I wasn't sleeping?" Jaina smiled at the gentle rumble of Sylvanas' voice, a hand brushing her hair back.

"Your eyes glow."

There was a moment of silence and then Jaina felt as much as heard Sylvanas' chuckle. Soft lips pressed to her forehead a moment later.

"Forgive me, Dalah'surfal. I haven't seen you in so long. I wish to spend every moment committing your beauty to my mind." Sylvanas whispered against the human’s forehead, pulling her closer still. “How long were you aware of this?”

“For quite a while.” Jaina mumbled, pressing her face further into the elf’s neck. “I usually don’t mind. But at this moment I’m absolutely exhausted and I just want to sleep.” She poked Sylvanas into her side half-heartedly. “So, _please, _by Tidemother, go to sleep.”

Another deep chuckle and then the dull glowing vanished and a purr rumbled through them both. There was a moment of silence and Jaina was on the verge of falling asleep when Sylvanas spoke again.

“Are they actually that bright?”

Jaina giggled sleepily. “In the complete dark, they are bright enough for me to know when you’re looking at me and not sleeping.”

Sylvanas hummed and didn’t say anything else, purring deep in her chest and slowly lulling Jaina into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Jaina wanted to laugh at the déjà vu of her current situation. 

The bed was comfortable, the hearth in the room blazed, keeping her warm. It had been a long day and even longer a decade. Well, two decades. Felt longer, honestly. And all she wanted to do was to sleep. And she would be, if not for a dull but persistent red glow that shone in her face.

“Go to sleep.” Jaina mumbled groggily, not even bothering opening her eyes.

She got a chuckle in response. Warm and familiar even if it echoes just a little. “Is it my eyes again?”

Jaina opened her eyes then, looking up at Sylvanas. The Warchief laid on her side, head propped in her hand, looking at Jaina with warmth and love so true it hurt. Smiling, the human reached up, cupping her wife’s cheek and pulling her down for a soft lingering kiss.

“I love you.” Jaina whispered, smiling against the cool lips. “For as long as stars do shine.”

“And I love you.” Sylvanas hummed, pulling the human closer. “Forever and always.”


End file.
